


Three’s Company for Christmas

by Ultra



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Babies, Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: post-'Three’s Company'. Christmas at the Gilmore-Danes' house, with Rory, Jess, and added Logan!





	Three’s Company for Christmas

_December 2010_

It was a noisy gathering in the Gilmore-Danes house, but nobody minded at all. Who could complain about seeing family that was loved so dearly for the festive season? Not that everybody was blood-related, but family was still the correct term as far as Rory was concerned.

She loved living in New York with Jess, and couldn’t be happier, but it was always great for the both of them to come to Stars Hollow to visit. Rory always missed Mom and Luke, and Jess was eager enough to see his uncle these days too. They were both pleased to see baby Rose, though nobody mentioned how the kid connected Rory and Jess. To one she was half-sister, to the other, a cousin. That was too weird for words.

“It is one thing for me to have been attracted to both you and the guy you looked on as a brother,” said Rory, “but I could use people not realising that we literally share a blood relation these days.”

“Like the whole of this gossip-crazy town doesn’t know already.” Jess rolled his eyes. “Speaking of Logan, I’m surprised he’s not here yet.”

“Me too. I kind of wanted to make our announcement already.”

“Hey, love birds!” Lorelai called to them from the couch. “What’s with the whispering in corners? Did you not come here to spend time with Mommy?” she said, as Rory turned from the window, and Jess’ arms, to look at her.

“We came here to spend time with everybody,” her daughter assured her. “Including Logan, who should be here by now.”

“He was never exactly known for being punctual,” Jess considered, “but Amber seemed to be curing him of that,”

“She’s a nice girl,” said Lorelai, smiling, “and Logan’s a nice guy, obviously, and they’re going to make some insanely cute babies someday.”

“She’s obsessed since she had Rose,” said Rory, rolling her eyes. “Ever since then, she expects everybody to make babies just because she did.”

“Well, maybe they will,” said Jess with a smirk.

Rory shot him a warning look, but it was all too late. Lorelai was up from the couch, and looking at them with wide eyes. She didn’t even have to ask the question, she just suddenly knew. Rory’s announcement was apparently blown, and in more ways than one, as a knock at the door led to Luke emerging from the kitchen to open it, and Logan and Amber walking in to the sound of Lorelai’s voice.

“Oh my God, I’m going to be a Grandma! This is the best Christmas ever!”

Rory would have been mad about it, but it was impossible. She was hugged and congratulated from all sides, and nobody could’ve been happier.

“Well, I’m not sure I’d be ready to be called Daddy just yet, but I can live with Uncle Logan,” he said, hugging his two best friends at the same time.

“Trust me, the idea of being Daddy, not exactly without its scary side,” admitted Jess, “but it’s cool too.”

“It’s very cool,” Rory agreed, going back into her boyfriend’s arms. “We’re going to be a very happy family of three,” she said grinning. “And Mom’s acting like this news is the best Christmas gift ever.”

“Huh,” said Jess, watching Lorelai across the room. “Could’ve saved a lot of money on that coffee machine.”

Rory only laughed.


End file.
